


it's who you know (and who you blow)

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, dean smith and sam wesson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sam’s life was the worst part of the rat maze, clocking in day after day to answer the same questions over and over that anyone with more than a single brain cell could figure out on their own. It was just the way it was done. He watched his coworkers, and kept his ear open for any word of ‘new positions’ or ‘promotions’. He knew that it was all about who you knew - and who you blew. That getting what you wanted was a matter of networking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's who you know (and who you blow)

Working a nine to five job that you’re grossly over qualified for which violates your personal sense of ethics on a regular basis can be a really, really depressing way to live.

Unfortunately, Sam has had to do it for a long time. Since before he was even in college. He’s been working at any job he can get to help pay for his own existence since he was sixteen. He thought that would at least get a little better after he got a degree. He’d earned his way through college with scholarships and was bright faced and eager to enter the workforce and prove himself once he had his BA in business.

Only, it didn’t quite work out like that.

Sandover was a pretty good company to work for, truth be told. But Sam Wesson was a recent college grad with no experience, so the only position Sam Wesson qualified for was answering phones.

It was tiring, thankless work that barely covered the utilities at the end of the month.

Still, he was young and eager to prove himself and confident that given time he could move up the corporate ladder. Plenty of people at the top must have started just where he was, at the lowest rung. Like Mr. Smith, head of the marketing department. It wasn’t like guys earned those sorts of positions on their pretty looks - although Mr. Smith had that in abundance.

So Sam’s life was the worst part of the rat maze, clocking in day after day to answer the same questions over and over that anyone with more than a single brain cell could figure out on their own. It was just the way it was done. He watched his coworkers, and kept his ear open for any word of ‘new positions’ or ‘promotions’. He knew that it was all about who you knew - and who you blew. That getting what you wanted was a matter of networking.

 Sam could do that. He was a people person. He was extroverted and no one could say no to his dimples and his puppy eyes. All he had to do was figure out just who it was that he was supposed to ‘blow’. Actually, that might not be a bad idea.

Given the position that he wanted (in the company) Sam came to the conclusion that none other that Dean Smith in the marketing department, who had recently been promoted even higher in the corporate ladder - and Sam did not want to think about what Dean had to do with his boss Zachariah to get that position - it was Dean that Sam had to crack.

One way or another.

And honestly, who wouldn’t get on their knees for Mr. Smith? He was gorgeous. Sam would suck his cock for free no strings attached. But there was ‘networking’ to be done so Sam might as well multi task.

Dean was a bit quiet though, a bit reclusive. He seemed tentative to ‘mingle with the commoners’ any time that Sam in his standard khaki and yellow shirt uniform was any where near the corporate big wigs. Still, they worked in the same building. They were part of the same company. Given enough awkward conversations and elevator rides, and Sam could get to know a little about him.

Fate smiled on Sam.

He had staid late at work to finish a big order with a new client that should really be done asap. Everyone else was gone by the time he filed to the elevator. Sam expected to go home tired and lonely when the elevator opened on none other than Mr. Smith. Alone.

Now this was enough of a sign for Sam to ‘proceed with caution’ but sometimes fate needs a little help.

So he bumped the ‘emergency stop’ on the elevator halfway down.

Dean had been looking at his cell phone the whole time. His pretty green eyes looked up worried when the elevator juddered to a stop.

“What the hell?”

Sam shrugged with his best innocent expression, “I dunno man.”

Dean stomped angrily over to the buttons and pressed a few. Sam scooted him back.

“Hey we probably shouldn’t mess with it. I’m sure it’ll be back up in no time.”

Dean huffed, “No time. I don’t have time for ‘no time’, man.”

His handsome features were twisted up and Sam so wanted to lick any worry off his face.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dean scowled and went back to browsing his cell phone.

Sam needed to give a nudge in the right direction. “You’re the head of marketing right?”

Dean looked up at him briefly. “Yeah.”

“I was hired in entry level, you know, cause I don’t have any experience, but I studied graphic design in school too, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this kid.”

Sam shrugged, “We’ve got plenty of time right now.”

Dean scowled at him.

“Look, sorry, I don’t want to push anything.”

The elevator was small, but there was too much room between the two of them. Sam crossed it, pushing in to Dean’s personal space without pushing too close.

Dean looked up at him, “What are you trying to get at here?”

Sam smiled, that sweet dimpled smile he used a lot to get what he wanted, “I’m maybe getting at a few things. I just think we could help each other out is all.”

Dean leaned back against the elevator wall, “Yeah, from what it looks like I’m the one that can help you out, what’dya have for me.”

The small colloquial slur made Sam grin, that he’d gotten to Dean enough to make him lose composure. Sam was eager, maybe too eager, but he dropped to his knees.

“Oh there’s lots of things I want to give you.”

God but Dean’s eyes were way too pretty, wide and green and shining as Sam slid his hands along the waist of Dean’s nice slacks. Slid his hands over the bulge under his pants - which was growing. Slid his hands down bowed thighs and back up again.

“I - but - I don’t - “

Any protests were lost when Sam pressed forward, nuzzling against Dean’s lap, working his pants open. Sam may have - totally - fantasized about just what Dean’s cock looked like plenty of times before. And it did not disappoint. Still rising up to hard it was heavy and warm in Sam’s hand, cut, pubes trimmed neat and didn’t that just make him smile.

Sam wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, sucked and flicked his tongue against the slit as he smiled around it. Curled his hands under Dean’s balls to squeeze them gently. Moaned around the flesh growing hard in his mouth.

“Sh - sh - shit -“

Sam would laugh if his mouth wasn’t sinking down on a cock. Dean was thick, pretty and straight and perfect and if they were in a better position Sam would want to spread him out and finger him open and make Dean beg. Make his cock leak and dribble from Sam’s fingers in his ass. Watch it flush so pretty and twitch until Dean came all over his chest. But for now. Now Sam wanted to swallow him down and show him how good it could be.

Sam was good at this. He may have a BA in business and work in khakis but this right here, was a talent you couldn’t get certified in. Sliding his tongue down the shaft, Sam sank all the way down until Dean’s cockhead was pressing against his throat, sank down till he had it to the base, sank down till he could swallow around it and make Dean’s hands clutch desperately in his hair while the head of marketing fucked his hips sharp against Sam’s face.

Shit that was good. Sam drew back with a wet pop and looked up at Dean, “I want you to fuck my face, do it, fucking, make me - “

Deans hands in his hair gripped cruelly as Sam was tugged back down, Dean fucking in to his face with rhythmic rolls of his hips, and all Sam had to do was go slack and surrender to it. Hands braced on Dean’s thighs, he groaned and let his jaw loose and slobbered around Dean’s cock.

Fuck it was perfect. Dean tugged at his hair and panted as he moved his hips, came with a high pitched whine down Sam’s throat. And Sam’s pants were already wet with his own release. So he smiled lazy around Dean’s cock and blinked up at him as he pulled off.

“So uh, you think I could by your office for lunch and give you my resume?”


End file.
